gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cognoscenti 55 (Armored)
|related = Cognoscenti 55 Cognoscenti Cabrio Cognoscenti |swsnkness = |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter Worn 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter (Worn 2) |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = cog552 |handlingname = COG552 |textlabelname = COG552 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) is a luxury armored full-size sedan appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the the Executives and Other Criminals update. __TOC__ Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cognoscenti 55 is a full-size four door luxury sedan. It is mostly based on the , especially in the front fascia. The side body design and the name "55" is inspired by . The rear is identical to the Cognoscenti, albeit the C-pillar is slightly taller and to a higher-degree upright. The Armored variant features armored padding on the side panels and doors, replaces the original powder-coated silver rims with matte-black steel rims for reinforcement. The front lights are also reinforced with light-protectors, same with the front grille, and the windows are bordered with extended protectors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Armored Cognoscenti 55 further improved from its standard version. The turning radius is impressive, and is an improvement from the original Cognoscenti, but less impressive when compared to the original Cognoscenti 55, due to the extra weight. The engine cover seems to be a single-cam V8, supported by the engine sound, which sounds to be relatively, low-revving, with heavily-muffled exhaust tips. The engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox which is low-geared and is further connected to a rear-wheel-drive drivetrain. While not as well-protected as the Armored Kuruma, the Armored Cognoscenti 55 displays impressive amounts of damage resistance. The Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) shares its armored capabilities with the Cognoscenti (Armored), XLS (Armored), along with both armored Schafters and Baller LEs. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Cognoscenti55Armored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. Cognoscenti55Armored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available to purchase for $396,000 at Legendary Motorsport. *Can be obtained during Headhunter, but cannot be stored or modified. Trivia * The Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) features unique Noise Insulated Glass. Virtually sounding out all exterior sounds, and to an extent, the engine sound. Though for some reason, the voices of pedestrians remain the same. * Like the Cognoscenti, the Cognoscenti 55 emits a startup chime after igniting the engine. This is most audible when in cockpit view. **This is also heard on a later vehicle, the Dewbauchee Seven-70. See Also *Cognoscenti 55 - Standard variant. *Cognoscenti - Limousine variant. *Cognoscenti Cabrio - Sports variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars Category:Limousines Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online